


discussions of size

by jackgyeoms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyeoms/pseuds/jackgyeoms
Summary: The thing is that Mick is big.Wonderfully big.Big enough that when he puts Kendra beneath him, body arched over hers, arms bracketing and hands holding her down into the softness of the sheets, that Kendra feels covered. All she can hear, all she can smell, all she can taste is Mick.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KillerFrostBite (SkyeStan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeStan/gifts).



> I have no excuse for this. Blame Rachel.

 

The thing is that Mick is _big_.

 _Wonderfully_ big.

Big enough that when he puts Kendra beneath him, body arched over hers, arms bracketing and hands holding her down into the softness of the sheets, that Kendra feels covered. All she can hear, all she can smell, all she can taste is Mick.

He grunts into her hair, rubs his stubble against her cheek and makes it raw with every rock of his hips. He makes her take him, and she can only pant for it, moan for it.

Sometimes, he’ll fuck into her, harsh and sharp and so perfect, and her voice would catch and hitch.

The only thing that grounds her is Ray and his hands on her ankles. He likes to sit there, to be able to watch them so close. Sometimes, he’ll press his fingers to their joining, slide into the wetness and make Kendra jerk, or touch the slick edge of Mick’s cock to listen to him curse in a voice now like gravel to the ear. Sometimes, he’ll press his tongue there. Sometimes, he puts it to Mick’s ass.

He’s doing that now, Kendra knows and holds onto her to keep them both grounded. It explains why Mick is thrusting so slowly, why he has pressed her down until her back curved and her nipples itched where they touched the sheets, too hard and sensitive for such treatment. He’s giving Ray the space he needs to lick in, to curl his tongue and –

Mick’s balls slap against her clit, and Kendra squeezes her eyes shut, lets out a whine and bites down on her bottom lip. She angles her head so that she can push their lips together, but the angle is too awkward, and she ends up catching the corner of his mouth and tasting there.

“How’s Ray doing? Good?” she murmurs, her voice sounding strange to her own ears.

Mick pulls out of her and angles his hips, groans. “Pretty is always good with his mouth.”

Ray’s fingers twitch around her ankles. Beyond the panting and the fog that lust placed around her, she hears the wet slap of lips leaving dampened skin.

“Mick takes it well,” Ray says, his voice thick and heavy. A pause, and Mick grunts, rocks into her, and Kendra wishes she could see. She loves to see.

Her fingers curling into the sheets, she fucks herself with his cock. “Tell me,” she says, “tell me what our man is doing.”

“Kendra…” he drags out, but Kendra clenches down, and Mick’s words die before they’ve even lived.

She whimpers, “please,” and that’s it.

Mick tells her that Ray is just licking him, pressing his tongue there, lingering and then pulling away. “Pretty’s a fucking tease,” he curses, and Kendra knows that she hears Ray laughing.

“Put your tongue in him, Ray,” she orders, “just a little. Enough so that Micky can feel the stretch.”

Kendra takes in a breath, and she feels Mick’s rumble of pleasure against her back. She angles her head again, but now just to watch. He’s all bunched muscles and an unwillingness to fall. He didn’t like to be the first one – he wanted them to break first, for them to still be trembling and shaking when he finally cums just so that they never see him that weak – but today he would be.

She shifts her legs, knocks her knees against Mick’s thighs, and touches Ray’s knees with her toes. “Micky, Micky, Micky,” she coos, waits until he looks down at her, jaw clenched tightly and eyes so dark, “Kiss me.”

His lips bruise, and his tongue plunders, and her moans are caught between them. He pulls back to suck in a haggard breath, and she tells him, “fuck yourself on Ray’s tongue. Come on, come on, come on.”

He keeps his eyes on her when he does. Thrusts into her, and back into him. A few thrusts and he has this wild look in his eye. He gets the same look when he sees fire, bright and burning, and Kendra cannot look away.

She rocks back, stretches out and takes him. She hums and moans and urges _yes yeah come on Micky take a little more just a little more_ , and Mick huffs when he does what he’s told. The sound of slapping skin, of wet slick, of slurping, echoes the room. At this point in their relationship, it must be embedded in the walls.

“Fuck Pretty boy, deeper,” Mick growls the order and throws his head back when it’s met. Ray is holding her so tightly because he needs this contact with her. She feels when spit drops to her foot, and the toes curl. She stretches them until they touch his skin and she brushes against them. She needs that contact too.

Mick pushes back and nearly pulls out of her, and Kendra holds onto the head as tightly as she can. Rocks herself backward and impales herself, gasps and chokes on her moan. She’s warm all over, her limbs shake and she’s close, she knows she is. Mick knows it too – he’d reach down and touch her but he can’t, and keep his position, so he tells her to do it.

She’s too desperate, too rough, but she’s slick and her fingers slide over her clit, and to where they are contacted. She touches the stretched skin of her hole and whimpers. She wants to shove another finger in – fuck, she wants Ray to shove a finger in, or two, push her to her brink until she can take them both but – she didn’t stretch enough before, she’s not ready, she can’t without damaging herself, so all she can do is touch her clit and croon into the sheets. There’s drool under her cheek, but she doesn’t care. She lets herself be fucked in to it.

She cums with Mick’s balls swaying between her legs, and her fingers pressed against her hole. She screams when she does, lets them know that she’s there, she’s there. She presses down harder, faster, takes more and rides it out.

In the haze of it all, Mick bellows and paints her insides. He’d drip out of her when he pulled out, and Kendra licks her dried lips at the thought.

He stays like that, shudders breathe and Ray is still licking away. Kendra knows this because he won’t stop unless he’s told to, and she’s not going to.

Mick pulls out slowly, and she rolls over, splays herself and pulls him down to seal their lips. His dick is wet and warm against her stomach, spent, but still twitching. She debates letting Ray lick him until he’s hard again and then giving Ray the cock he deserved, but Kendra isn’t patient enough.

She leaves a bite on Mick’s jaw and then encourages him away so that she can get a good look at their boy.

Ray is spit covered and lose jawed. He watches her with eyes blown so wide, blinking as if he doesn’t know where he is, and a blush sits on his cheeks, his shoulders, his chest. He’s hard, so hard, dick leaking against his stomach. He’s been good, so good, so patient.

She can’t move, her legs still weak and her body jerking, but she reaches for him, and he scrambles for her. Lays himself between her legs, presses against the sensitive and the dampness of her pussy, and presses kisses to her lips, her cheekbones, her chins.

“What do you want baby?” Kendra rasps. She has to repeat herself because Ray is lost in kisses and the careful rolls of his hips that rub his cock up into the mess that has been made of her.

“Want to, want to,” Ray stumbles over the words, eyebrows furrowed with frustration when words fail him. He only gets like this on an occasion, when it’s been so long; when he’s so lost in his own mind. Kendra likes that only they can get him like this.

She strokes Ray’s hair, lets his hips twitch into her. She presses kisses to the curve of his face.

“Want to ride the ass you licked open? Would you like that?” she says, “Or do you want to fuck me? Fuck through Mick’s cum?”

Ray gasps and swallows and whimpers. “I don’t, I don’t- “

Behind him, Mick shushes him. He puts his hand at the nap of Ray’s neck and holds him, grounds him. Ray closes his eyes immediately at the touch.

It’s Mick who gives him orders. “You’re gonna fuck our girl, Pretty, and I’m going to suck your balls. And, when you’re done, you’re going to get between her legs and eat us out of her. Understand?”

Ray nods desperately. He lets Mick guide him into her, and Kendra throws her head back at the stretch. Mick might be big, but Ray is long and she can feel his balls so tight against her. She can’t quite get her legs around his waist like she wants to, but she manages to hook them around Ray’s thighs and spreads them to give Mick more room to work.

It doesn’t take much. A few shaky thrusts, a couple of sucks and a press of fingers to his taint, and Ray sobs when he cums, eyes wet. Kendra catches those noises between her lips and swallows them.

He collapses against her, the rock of his hips more like involuntary spasms, and Kendra whispers how good he is into his ear.

“That was, that was,” Ray coughs, and blinks back the wetness in his eyes. When he leans up to smile down at Kendra, it’s goofy and delirious and all kinds of adorable. Kendra can’t help the way that she smiles back, and reaches up to brush her hands against his cheek.

“I know,” she assures, so he doesn’t have to finish.

Mick grunts at the ache in his bones when he moves to lay beside her. He stretches one arm past her head and puts the other across his chest. He won’t sleep, but he won’t talk either. Just lay beside them and enjoy the intimacy. Kendra didn’t think he had been granted the privilege before.

When Ray pulls out of her, Kendra winces and clenches down on nothing. Ray makes soft noises, rubs his hands down her thighs.

“You okay?” he questions, looks so concerned.

“Sore,” Kendra confesses, “Empty.”

The emptiness, she thought, was the hardest to deal with.

“We could plug you,” Ray suggests. His thumbs are making circles at the sides of her knees, and she shivers.

“Not tonight,” she sighs. “I need to be able to go to work.”

Ray looks bashful as if he had forgotten that she couldn’t just walk around stretched and stinking of them. A shame really, she did enjoy it.

She is watching him from under hooded eyes when Ray suddenly drops, lays himself so his head is resting on her thigh. He breathes against her pussy, and her nipples ache.

“What are you doing?” she breathes, voice light with laughter.

Ray looks up innocently. “What Mick said.”

Kendra laughs and then moans, stretches her legs until she can hook one over Mick’s. He grips her and lifts it further.

Okay, so maybe she wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, but right now, she couldn’t think of anything more than getting Mick to suck on her nipples, and pushing Ray’s face between her legs.

Worth it, she thinks, eyes fluttering close, so worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [hit me up on tumblr!](http://gladers.co.vu)


End file.
